


All You Need

by SlotMechanic



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Seven and Yoosung's first kiss under the stars because I'm a gay weenie, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 20:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlotMechanic/pseuds/SlotMechanic
Summary: "Perhaps it was because neither of them were good at starting serious conversation. Perhaps it was because they did not want to ruin the moment of freedom, unaware of their responsibilities and needs of the RFA and hackers and all of those things, that they had given one another. Perhaps, for a moment, they wanted to behave as college students, going on road trips with nothing but soda and chips and their thirst for adventure and each other’s lips as they gazed up at universes unknown by anyone who could not see them past the lights of the earth they lived in."---Based on the one scene in Jumin's Route where Yoosung and Luciel get lost in the woods because lets face it we all knew that they basically went on a date in that route, i mean come on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> -holds head in hands- i just want them to be happy boyfriends and make out a lot so here's a oneshot about literally just that

Yoosung couldn’t remember the last time he felt this nervous.

 

The last time he was this nervous was probably at his graduation, when his eyes scanned through the crowd in a desperate attempt to locate Rika’s gaze and hold onto it for dear life in his time of anxiety. Or perhaps when he had learned that a hacker had somehow infiltrated the RFA’s secure chat room. The anxiety he was feeling now was, more or less, some sort of estranged conglomerate of both other anxiety sources all whizzing about his heart at the same time as he clutched his cellphone in his hands like a lifeline in the passenger’s seat of Seven’s Herrari.

 There were no streetlights this deep in the woods. There were no tall buildings or signs of civilization. Only a crushing, impending darkness that they had been driving around in for hours. Yoosung shifted so his feet rested comfortably against the dashboard, knees sticking up further than his head was as he attempted to sink into the safe, warm glow of the familiar chatroom texts of Zen, Jaehee, and everyone else. He tried to pretend, for a few moments, that he wasn’t driving around in circles in the middle of a dark road with barely a cellphone signal to cling to. The fantasy was short lived, however, when one of Seven’s hands lifted itself from the wheel of his car and casually smacked at Yoosung’s feet disapprovingly, causing the smaller boy to yelp in shock and pull his feet to him with a pout.

“Don’t feel up my baby with your muddy feet!” Seven bemoaned without taking his eyes off the road, “I just had her cleaned last weekend.”

Yoosung’s cheeks puffed out in frustration as he crossed his legs normally and leaned back in the seat, staring out the window of the car with a worried expression. Though Seven pretended not to notice the other’s radiating disgruntledness, he really did see it. It wasn’t like Yoosung was exactly good at hiding his emotions (unlike himself, who was the epitome of a matryoshka doll. Or so he liked to think). He could tell what the other was thinking. What he was feeling. Despite how cute Yoosung looked, with his cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk, something about it was cause for worry within the redhead’s mind. His insecurities were confirmed when Yoosung did at last speak up.

“Seven...do you even know where we’re going?”

 

Ooooh, he was caught, but it’s not like he’d admit that just yet.

 

“Whaaaat?” He guffawed immediately, fingers tightening on the steering wheel, “Such an accusation! I’ll have you know that I am a born navigator!”

 

Yoosung sat up further and gave him a look that he could only really describe as ‘what the fuck’, “We’ve been driving through this forest for hours! It’s almost midnight! Wh-What if there are robbers on this road? Or we stray too far from the main road and can’t find our way back! We’ll be forced to live in this car and ration out the chips we find under the seats!”

 

“Or we’ll resort to cannibalism.”

 

“Wh-What!?”

 

Seven laughed, covering his mouth with one hand as Yoosung slunk back into the seat and crossed his arms with a heavy sigh. He seemed legitimately disgruntled. As Seven let his laughter die down, he cast a short gaze over to the other and watched his face. Yoosung’s eyes glowed in the light of his cellphone. His pale features were highlighted so finely that Seven didn’t want to take his eyes off of them.

Yoosung wasn’t a fool either, of course. He could feel Seven’s eyes on him. He fought the urge to blush and kept his eyes solely on his cellphone. No, he thought, he was angry at Seven. This guy got them all lost in the forest without so much as a map! On top of it, he wouldn’t even tell him what exactly they were looking out for. It was a double hit of feeling unsure and useless in a situation, and Yoosung hated it. His gaze shifted to out the window, at the surrounding darkness of the trees. When he looked back at his messenger, all he saw was a wifi error.

 

Yeah, of course. Of COURSE there’d be no signal in the middle of nowhere. His gaze looked up to Seven in desperation.

 

“You DO know where you’re going right.”

 

“I know where we’re heading, yes! Do I know where we currently are and are going? Nope.”

 

“Seven!”

The moment he shouted the car stopped, causing Yoosung to lurch forward a bit. He cried out in surprise and cast another confused glance at his current partner in crime. Seven had stopped to fiddle with his phone, a frown of concentration on his face as he made an effort to get the signal back. He had expected something like this to happen, but so soon when they needed the gps the most? If they had made it a few more miles he might have been okay, but this was just an inconvenience. Yoosung felt himself shrink in his seat as the thoughts of all the things that could go wrong filled his brain. What if they got kidnapped by the hackers? What if a bear ate them!? What if they wandered the road forever and died like this, and they stayed on the earth as ghosts forever driving around smelling like gasoline and Honey Buddha Chips!?

 

A gentle flick occurred against his forehead, jolting him from his thoughts. Looking up, Seven was smiling warmly at him.

 

“You’re thinking too much,” He stated matter-of-factly, “We’ll be fine! Let’s take a break for now and stretch our legs~.”

 

As he said those words, Seven turned to get out of his car. Yoosung jumped. No way he was getting out of this vehicle! The chance that they might die was simply too high on the outside world. He would stay here, safe and sound. But he watched Seven leave the car and hop onto its hood instead, leaning back on the front casually. And he scolded Yoosung about putting his feet on the dashboard!? As he complained in his mind, Seven turned and stared through the window, gesturing for Yoosung to come out as well.

Eventually the other sighed and gave in, opening the passenger door and walking around to the hood. He jumped up onto it carefully and soon was seated again next to the redhead, who was staring up at the midnight sky with a thoughtful expression so unlike him that Yoosung wondered, for a moment, if he was really sitting next to the Seven he knew and cared about. He looked quietly upwards as well, and his eyes widened at the sight.

 

With no light pollution or nearby street lamps, the view above them was nothing short of celestial and spectacular. The stars shone brighter than Yoosung could ever remember having seen them, and they were doing so in droves of hundreds. The twinkling apparitions littered the night sky like freckles against dark skin. Even the planets were visible, unmoving but burning their place against a black canvas. Something in his heart jolted at the beautiful sight. A smile made its way to his lips, excited and awestruck, before he faced Seven with eyes wide with childish wonder.

“There are so many!” He gasped over to the other, going back to face them, “I spend so much of my time inside and in a city...I kind of forget how wonderful the sky is like this.”

 “That makes both of us,” Seven whistled in response, tilting his head at Yoosung for a moment with an amused, wry smile on his lips, “You’re so excited about it you’re basically shining like one of them though. Don’t tell me you’re secretly a star alien yourself, Yoosung!?”

A blush cluttered against the blond’s cheeks and with a laugh he shook his head, nudging Seven a bit with a hand before curling back up into himself. Resting his chin on his knees, he looked up at the clear night sky again. “I wish I was,” Yoosung admitted with a grin, “Then I’d get to travel around those stars! And probably have cool mind powers, like a LOLOL character-!”  

“I can see the DLC now,” Seven chimed in, swiping his hand across the front of him like reading a headline, “New character! Astral Traveler Yoosung Kim, limited time only!” 

This caused a chortle of a laugh to echo from the blond’s lips. The warm sound hummed like bells in the cool night air, lighting up the sky even more than the stars. Seven could not help the warmth that heated up his cheeks as he grinned as his eyes lingered on the other’s form, taking in every movement. The way his body hunched over to curl into itself. The way the corners of his nose wrinkled up as he smiled widely. The way his eyes shut tight as he imagined the scenario in his mind. The way his lips, always so warm and soft-looking, shone with his naturally gorgeous smile.

 

“Uh-Seven?”

 

Seven blinked, amber eyes meeting with purple ones. In his process of taking in Yoosung’s features he had scooted far closer than he had meant to. He could feel Yoosung’s breath on his cheek and see the redness of his cheeks even in the darkness of the night. His breath caught in his throat as his mind raced to find an excuse for being so close. For looking how he did. A smile creeped up to his own lips, awkward but genuine nonetheless as he chuckled. “See? Even in a serious situation, it’s fun to laugh don’tcha think?”

A long, heavy silence followed the comment, and Seven was positive in that moment that he had fucked up. He had fucked up something horrible. He was about to apologize, or pull away, or do something to hide the fucketry he had lead himself into, but he never got a chance to. Not before Yoosung jolted forward and pressed his lips onto Seven’s, causing the other to jolt in surprise.

Yoosung’s lips were just like he had imagined them to be. They were soft, chilled slightly from the night air around them, and wet from when he had licked them with his tongue moments before. He suddenly became hyper aware of his own lips, chapped and dry and coated with the taste of honey and salt from chips eaten previously in the day. Did he remember to brush his teeth that day, he wondered? Did he even floss? What on earth was going-his brain was officially broken. Eventually Yoosung pulled away, the ghost of an apology on his lips as his cheeks continued to burn and his eyes looked everywhere but at Seven. Reaching out, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and shut those eyes of his tight. “S-Sorry! I’m sorry,” He immediately gasped out, “You were so close and I just-I wanted to….You see I-!”

And then he was cut off. Seven’s lips forced themselves against his and quieted him down in a matter of seconds. Hands larger than his own reached out to cradle his head in warm palms. Thumbs gently ran over the soft contours of his round face and he could feel all the leftover heat from Seven’s lips fall into his own breath as he gasped in surprise. Seven’s kiss was more passionate than he had ever planned his. Where he had used only the softness of his lips, the other used the sharpness of his teeth to gently nip and suck at the tender flesh until it opened up to him, blooming like a flower. Seven’s tongue dared to venture where Yoosung’s shrunk back in shy unsureness. Eventually the blond’s own instincts grew bolder, as he returned the kiss and the dance their saliva seemed to find itself entangled in under the stars. His own calloused fingertips, worn from days of computer work and playtime on servers far past midnight, tangled themselves into Seven’s hair, giving a gentle tug with every soft bite and lick the other offered. The moans of appreciation and surprise from Seven were more than enough reward for the actions at hand.

Seven pulled Yoosung closer, as close as he could. Until he could feel the other’s warmth. Until he could taste the other’s essence on the very tips of his lips. Every smell, touch, and feeling in this moment, he wanted it to be Yoosung.  Yoosung could only cling and play along, teasing with his own tongue and whimpering when Seven’s hand ran along his cheeks or found their own way into his hair. They were an entanglement of colors and teeth and hot breaths, melting out and forming clouds of perspiration against the ever chilling night air.

When they had to pull away, their noses remained touching together. The only noise for a moment was their speechless gasps, as heavy as their kiss had been, breathing over each other. Yoosung could feel his grip on Seven’s hair and shirt tightening, as if he was afraid that the taller boy would let go now that it was done. That he’d push him to the side. But Seven did not let go. On the contrary, when Yoosung clung to him so close he mimicked the actions. He held Yoosung as well, moving his hands from his face to around his waist and resting his forehead on the other, but not making eye contact. Instead the glint in his glasses covered his gaze as he chuckled weakly. “Now’s not the best time for some sort of cheesy love confession, is it?” Seven pondered with a tilt of his head. Yoosung opened his mouth to respond, but shut it thoughtfully as he looked to the side. After a long pause, he whispered out, “Well, it’s better late than never really. Though earlier...would have been nice.”

 

For a second, Seven looked genuinely surprised before he laughed, seemingly catching up with his own thoughts and becoming himself again as he tilted his head. His hair fell into his face, glittering under the space above them, “I’m a busy man, there was simply no time.” He defended with mock unrest, causing Yoosung to roll his eyes. The blond blushed and reached out, declaring, “I liked it better when you were quiet, I think.” and pecked his lips again.

 

“Awwww, come now, you can’t resist my charm and you know it.” The redhead purred back with equal confidence. They laughed and then fell silent again, shifting away from one another just enough to lay on their backs and gaze up at the stars above them. Despite their joking tones, they knew the other was serious. Very serious. Even they were serious enough to know what kind of kisses they had given one another. What they meant. Perhaps it was because neither of them were good at starting serious conversation. Perhaps it was because they did not want to ruin the moment of freedom, unaware of their responsibilities and needs of the RFA and hackers and all of those things, that they had given one another. Perhaps, for a moment, they wanted to behave as college students, going on roadtrips with nothing but soda and chips and their thirst for adventure and each other’s lips as they gazed up at universes unknown by anyone who could not see them past the lights of the earth they lived in. Seven barely noticed when his hand slid between them. Yoosung barely noticed when his hand did the same. Soon their fingers entwined, feeling the sweat and callouses of the others as their thumbs rubbed softly over each others knuckles in a gentle assurance. It’s okay, it’s scary, but I’m here. That’s all you need, right?

 

We’re here together, under these stars. So don’t worry, okay? That’s all we need.


End file.
